kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor (The Emperor's Quest)
(unknown relation) Lu Kang (grandson) Zan (nephew) Zu Chunhua (sister) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Video Games = Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po }} The Emperor is the presumed ruler and leader of China, who has been briefly mentioned in the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness series. He also briefly appeared as a shadowy figure in the opening slide for the level one chapter of the game Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness In Princess and the Po], The Emperor is assigned to escort princess Mei Li for Exchange of peace. But what he didn't know is that king Temutai wanted the princess as a slave. So after po, Mantis, and Tigeress fought the Qidan Clan. Mei li was returned to The Emperor's Palace. In Royal Pain, The Emperor noticed his grandson hasn't master Kung Fu yet. The Emperor sent him down to the Furious Five and po train and master kung fu. He also sent Meng Tao to supervise his grandson. The emperor told Meng Tao to tell the masters that lu Kang can master kung fu by 1 month Meng Tao had to go back to the Emperor's Palace once in a while to report on how lu Kang is doing on his training. So far his grandson is doing good so far with a magic bean pod. After the big fight with meng Tao and Hundun, the emperor heard about meng tao's treachery with hundun involved. The emperor had both meng Tao and hundun arrested. The emperor was proud of his grandson for mastering kung fu. So The emperor had a ceremony planed in the jade palace so lu Kang can be crowned as prince. In Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po As the absolute ruler of China, the Emperor was peacefully sitting in his throne room with the mystical coin before his adviser coveted his ruler's mystical coin. His adviser was Fai Suan. After the coin was stolen. The Emperor noticed the mystical coin is gone. The mystical coin can change one's fate. The Emperor enlisted the Dragon Warrior to help and retrieve the coin back to his possession. After Fai Suan was defeated. The coin regained and was turned back into the Emperor's possession. Relationships His grandson Seeing his grandson as a klutz, the Emperor sent him to the Jade Palace masters to train and master kung fu, hoping it would help make him worthy of inheriting the throne. Fai Suan Though Fai Swan was once the Emperor's adviser, he no longer trusted him after Fai Swan stole his coin, as the Emperor called on Po to retrieve it and defeat him. Meng Tao The Emperor likely trusted Meng Tao as his loyal and faithful servant, but after he tried to kill his grandson in order to take the thrown himself, the Emperor fired him. Clothing The Emperor appears to wear a long robe and a royal hat. Gallery Images The emperors throne.jpg| Fai suan about to steal the mystical coin.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty